


the calendar pages you threw away

by omoriboy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoriboy/pseuds/omoriboy
Summary: Kel's visits to Sunny leading up to the events of the game. Chapters will be spoiler-marked accordingly.
Relationships: Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	the calendar pages you threw away

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ok ive nnever tried. properly writing before. no im serious. like really. this is the first time but i had to do it. ujhhhhhh spoilers for up to day 1 for this chapter!! other out of context spoilers but you dont b able to get it unless youve finished the game dw  
> may or may not continue this based on like. feedback. and idk. stuff. yeahdgfhfdsjgfhd

Day 1

I'm not quite sure... Is Sunny sick?  
It's been a week since I last saw him in class, and although he never quite stood out among the crowd, suddenly it feels like there's... an odd emptiness in the air;  
a gap, and it's leaving me feeling kinda hollow and sore.  
The silhouette of the boy who sat by the window, always gazing absent-mindedly into the distance.. I'm not sure where he went when he retreated into his mind like that,  
but I always wanted to see the places in his dreams he seemed to love.  
My hands are all callused and sore from basketball practice, but I clenched them into fists and determinedly set off towards his house; it was only one house down from mine, after all, so it wasn't a big deal at all.  
The door felt oddly menacing.. Had Sunny's house always looked this daunting? Maybe I'm just nervous because I haven't seen him in a while.  
It's odd to have gone so long without slinging my arm around his neck and joking about my day to brighten up the atmosphere around him.  
He's always seemed so distant, like he puts up a wall between him and the world. I'm not sure why.. did he not want to be too imposing on others? He was always more of the listener type, after all.  
I finally gathered my courage and knocked on the white door separating us.  
...  
...  
...  
Okay, maybe he's just taking a while? I'll knock again.  
...  
Okay, there's obviously rustling inside of the house, but nobody's coming to the door.  
His parents are always at work until late, so nobody else would have been around to answer.  
He must have been sick; he was always a sickly kid growing up.  
I remember one time in 5th grade when he caught swine flu and I had to sit by his bedside for hours with my hand on his back while he threw his guts up.  
It might be a bit of an odd thing to remember fondly, but I was just glad to be there by his side.  
If only that could be the case right now.  
I figured he was just in bed and didn't have the energy to get up, so I decided to come and check on him later.  
Hang in there, Sunny! I'll be back for you tomorrow! (But don't count on me to lend you my notes, because I didn't take them, either.)

Day 2

I didn't see Aubrey in the halls today. Maybe it's because we're in different classes this year, but I keep seeing her less and less every day.  
I want to talk to her, but I'm not really sure what I could say. I'm never the person people usually go to for advice, I mostly am just there to provide their comic relief.  
It's not something I mind too much; as long as I can be there any way I can, even if it's never in a way that people will take me seriously. But just this once... I kind of want to break that role  
and shout in Aubrey's face for her to turn her frown upside down. It feels wrong to see her like this.  
I bet when Sunny comes back, she'll start returning to her old self again. One thing we all always bonded over was babying Sunny. Since he's the youngest in our group, I always feel this desire to look out for him.  
He's my best friend, after all! And I'm sure everyone else feels that way, too. Maybe Aubrey should come visit him! I bet he'd be really happy to know she has him in her thoughts while he's sick.  
...  
I forgot.. what was I doing again?  
Ah, the door! I got so caught up in my own thoughts again...  
The guys always like to joke that I'm empty headed, but I always tangle myself up from thinking too much. Maybe that's why I prefer not to think at all.  
Well, today I'll do my best to keep a blank consciousness and just be there for Sunny like always! Good old cheerful Kel, right? I gotta be that for him, for everyone, y'know?  
...  
...  
He's not answering again.  
God.. He must really be sick this time. Bedridden, maybe? I wonder what it is he caught. Can he even hear my knocking from upstairs? He should really get his parents to install a doorbell so I can spam it.  
Maybe if I just shout to him, he'll hear me.

"Hey, Sunny! Y'in there? Just wanted to let you know I hope you feel better soon!"

...

"Oh, and so does Aubrey and the others!"

Figured I'd throw that in there. Maybe he'd feel a bit better knowing all his friends want him to recover quickly.  
I really hope he's not too sick... He's going to miss my basketball game next week! I've been practicing really hard for it. Maybe I'm just a bit of a showoff and want him to think I'm cool. But I'm not gonna dwell on that.  
Get well soon, Sunny! The big game is next week after all, and I really want you to see! Promise me that, alright?

Day 3

Aubrey pushed Basil into the mud today. He scraped his knee and had to go to the nurse's office while she got a referral.  
I was only there to see part of it, but I could hear her yelling as Basil about how she hated how quiet he was being, and how he wasn't doing anything for anyone else.  
I think she's just stressed... We all are, but it doesn't mean she has the right to treat Basil like that. That's just going too far. He's never done anything to hurt anyone.  
I thought about running after her before she stomped away, but I couldn't think of the right things to say. What would someone like me, who's always just been the goofball, say that could make a situation like this better?  
Maybe I'm just making excuses for myself. But Sunny wouldn't want to see me like this, so I gotta keep a level head. For him, for everyone.  
No matter how many times I knocked today, nobody came to open the door.  
I'm not sure what's going on. This has never happened before.

Normally I'd talk to Hero about it, but he's.. been cooped up inside, always slouched over his desk. I think this has been the hardest on him out of anyone. 

"Hero wishes you his best regards, Sunny! I'll see you at next week's game, right?"

...

I need to let him know the others care. Even if they're not saying anything, I know they must, right? I gotta be the one to vouch for them.

Maybe I should go down to Fix-It tomorrow to bring him some flowers. Some for Hero, too.

Day 5

"Hey, Sunny! I'm sorry I couldn't come by yesterday, practice ran a bit late."

...

"Um... I brought you some flowers! I'll just leave them by the door, okay? They're the white, round ones! The ones Basil always say remind him of you. 'Plain and bulbous', was it..?"

...

"Well, I think they're neat, at least! I hope you do, too, but you'd have to come to the door to see them! So..."

...

Aubrey called Basil a freak today. She had pushed him again, and his photo album came spilling out of his backpack. All the photos that scattered onto the pavement were blacked out in marker.  
But... why would he do something like that? To all of our memories?  
Are they not important to him anymore?  
That's not like Basil. there's gotta be some other reason for it.  
Maybe when I head home I'll sit at my desk for once and brainstorm things I'd like to tell her. She really needs a friend right now, I think. I just.. wish I could stop making excuses for myself.

"I'll be back again later, alright? Basil hopes you'll come back to school soon."

I'm sure he does.. Those two were like a double-sided coin with the way they were always glued to each others' side. Always before when Sunny was gone for a while, Basil would mention him non-stop and always worry about him.  
He'd even confide to me about it sometimes. I'd never be sure quite how to respond, so I'd just pat him on the back and smile.  
Maybe that was the wrong thing to do in retrospect.

Day 8

The flowers were still on the doorstep today. They're starting to wilt.

I can hear sobbing coming from upstairs. After I came home today, I wanted to tell Hero about how Sunny hasn't come outside for over a week now, but he seemed so tense it kind of scared me.  
I always feel bad about how I can never seem to comfort people, so today I wanted to try  
I sat down next to him and told him it wasn't his fault. Was that the right thing to do?  
Probably not. He started yelling and screaming about me, telling me I don't know anything, and how I could never understand  
I probably couldn't, I could never understand the hell he's experiencing, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to try.  
Raising my voice, I spoke a bit louder this time, doing my best to reach through to him somehow. His behavior only grew more erratic.  
I've never seen Hero like this before, not once in my life. It made my heart drop to my stomach. What was happening to everyone around me?  
It's like my world is changing, and I don't know how to make it stop.  
Mom and Dad rushed into the room when they heard the noise, rushing right past me, and immediately comforting Hero. I didn't mind; this happened all the time, so I was used to it.  
Suddenly, it was like a switch had gone off in his head, and in an instant he threw himself around me, sobbing and apologizing profusely.  
I couldn't even cry because I was so... confused.  
At everything.  
I couldn't cry becasue I had to stay strong.  
For everyone.

Sunny, are you staying strong, too?  
Even though everyone is changing, you'll still always be the same, right?

Day 15

I'm looking at the empty desk next to mine; piles upon piles of papers have been stacked in the corner. The worn-down eraser he always chews on is still sitting in the same spot in his desk.  
The teacher has stopped calling his name during roll-call. Did his parents phone the school? Something must be really, really wrong if they've stopped even trying.  
It's been 15 minutes since the last bell rang, but I'm still sitting here, staring at the seat with the shadowy silhouette of someone familiar in my mind.  
Today is the basketball game.  
...  
Actually, I bet all the others are just planning to surprise me! Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, actually.. Today is the big game, and Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow, with my birthday right afterwards.  
This'll just be the start of a boatload of festivities.  
It would be nice to see the smiles on everyones' faces again after so long... Even if I'm not a good comfort guy, I'm a fantastic party guy, and that could definitely brighten up their spirits.  
Suddenly, I feel completely reinvigorated. I totally have the energy to squeeze in a last-minute practice session before we have to head to the court to take roll.  
I can see it now... I'll walk onto the court, sporting my jersey, and in the bleachers I'll see it; Sunny sitting there with a smile painting his cheeks golden, cheering just for me!  
Aubrey follows up behind him, dragging Basil along by the hand as usual while he fiddles with the flower pin in his hair.  
My parents are sitting in the bleachers behind them, and Hero has his hands clasped around his mouth, cheering for me.  
And...

And Mari is there, too.

I promise you, Sunny. I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down.  
For her sake, I'll make sure we stay together. I'll make sure we stay happy.  
It's what she would have wanted.


End file.
